


Even After all These Years, I Still Love You The Most

by tayscript2701



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV First Person, THEY BE MARRIED, a smidge of angst that Shiro refuses to let happen, a soft au, domestic au at the end, they're in a secret relationship at first and go to prom together, this is also adam's pov recounting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayscript2701/pseuds/tayscript2701
Summary: Shiro and Adam have been in a secret relationship for months at this point, Adam is growing tired and stressed of being a secret and when a night of confessions happen, maybe the thing that can fix an almost ruined relationship is Careless Whispers being blasted off of an old-school boombox outside a window at nearly one in the morning.





	Even After all These Years, I Still Love You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE Y'ALL  
> SO, I'm a high schooler as all of you know, I've been busy with sports, academics, and with writing fics for Adashi.   
> I have three more fics that I'll be posting during this month (Especially since I'm on Spring Break for this week) and I shall feed the Adashi fandom with as much soft fics as I can! So, without further ado, ENJOY THIS FIC.

Clouds passed over us slowly, causing the sky to shift from a light baby blue to shades of soft greys. I’m staring up at them in curiosity and you’re laying beside me, not saying anything. I turn my head and I see your side profile perfectly, the grass is bright green under your black hair and I realize in that moment that this is how I want to spend the rest of my life.

I reach for your hand slowly, gently taking your hand in mine and lacing our fingers together in a tangle of limbs. You hesitated before tightening your fingers in mine, my hand is slightly smaller than yours but my skin is dark against your pale complexion, I look at our hands in fondness and when I look up, my breath catches in my throat.

You’re looking at me, your grey eyes brighter than the clouds above us as we’re lying on the deserted football field. There’s something there that I can’t read, but I can tell that it’s fond and gentle, there’s only about ten more minutes that we get to lay here in silence before my mom comes to pick me up. You move to lean over me, my head following your movements, when our lips meet its soft and hesitant, our lips glide together gently and I feel at peace.

We stay like that for awhile. When we separate my phone rings with the sound of some ambient music that I found on iTunes, indicating my mom’s arrival. I stand up and grab my things, you follow me and grab my hand in yours with more confidence than before, we’re a good few minutes back from her black suv when you wrap your open arm around my waist and pull me in for a smothering kiss. It lasts for a short while and when you step back you hold our tangled fingers for a bit longer before you walk in the opposite direction to leave.

I walk to her car and she asks how my day was, I tell her that it was good. I keep thinking about how we kissed today, how nice it was to spend that time in isolation and silence. My mom doesn’t know that I spend my afternoons kissing the high school football star in empty fields and in the hidden corners of dark classrooms and that all those times I would go to your house to “study” it would be spent under your sheets. She doesn’t know, and I want to keep it that way.

Girls fight for your attention but what they don’t know is that you would rather be running your hands across a boy’s chest while sliding down in between his thighs. I snap out of my thoughts and from the music in my headphones as my mom pulls up to the house and stops the car. Walking inside my legs feel like lead, my step-dad asks how my day was while cooking up dinner and I say that it was good, smiling bright so they don’t think that I’m faking it.

I want to work on my homework but I see that you messaged me, you’re asking if I understand our AP Chemistry homework and if I got started on our AP English essay. I respond with yes to both and we FaceTime as I work on my homework and you work on yours.

_This isn’t serious._

We’re done with our homework but you haven’t hung up. I’m typing this up with you watching and you have a dumb smile on your face.

“Do you have a date for prom?”

“What?”

You laugh and run a hand through your dark strands. “I asked if you had a date for prom, Adam.” I think about it, I wasn’t planning on going to prom and honestly it doesn’t sound fun since it’s just teens excusing bad behavior by purchasing expensive dresses, tuxes, limos, and shoes only to end the night drunk and sometimes with a broken heart.

“I don’t, wasn’t planning on going.”

_Just keep typing._

“What? Why?”

_Answer him and just hang up, that’s all it’ll take to get him off your back._

“It’s just like any ordinary dance only people dress up for it, get drunk or high, have sex in the hotel, and will just be a whole bunch of money spent for one night of momental excitement that turns into regret in the morning.”

_Hang. up._

“Adam, will you go to prom with me?”

My fingers stop and I look from my laptop screen and over to you being shown on my phone screen. You have that determined look that you have when we’re in class together and you understand something better than others, but you’re not smiling. I need to think, because even after my anxiety tries to get the best of me when I talk to you, I don’t think I have enough power to meet your eyes without flaring into a blush.

“Why would you want me to go with you?” My voice cracks and I hate it, “Takashi no one knows that we’re seeing each other and better yet you act like you don’t know me and all we do is hook up after school and you treat me like I’m nothing!” I have tears running down my face and I don’t wait for you to respond before I hang up.

I’m lying in bed, mom already asked if I was okay and Joseph offered to make me my favorite dessert, which I declined with a half hearted smile. I’m trying to sleep and contemplating over whether or not I’ll block your number when music begins to hum from outside my window, growing louder every second. I check the time and see that it’s 12:45 AM and one thought goes through my head, ‘Who the FUCK plays Careless Whispers outside someone’s window around 1 in the morning?’

I walk to my window and I see something I wasn’t expecting, I open the window quickly and the chill of night pricks my face, “Shiro? Why the hell are you here at nearly 1 AM?”

“I want to go to prom with you and if that means I have to blast Careless Whispers outside your house off a boombox at nearly one in the morning to convince you about how serious I am, THEN FINE! I’LL DO IT.” On your shoulders is an actual boombox, not like an image off of his phone, but a literal old school boombox that looks extremely heavy from where it rests . I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, Takashi Shirogane, captain of the football team and high school super star, standing outside my house with an old school boombox on his shoulders wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Your little brother Keith is in the backseat of the family truck whistling loudly and telling you to ‘get some ass’ with your older sister at the wheel laughing at the sight, I can’t stop the laughter that comes out and the tears that stream down my face in happiness, we’ve been dating in secret for so long that I can finally feel happy to know that you love me. I can hear my parents wake up to the sound of the loud music and all I can think as you yell out if I’m okay is, ‘How the hell did I end up with the most amazing boyfriend in the universe.’

Running out of the house in nothing but my sleepwear into the chill of March was not the best idea, but to tackle Takashi Shirogane in absolute happiness onto our front lawn, it was so fucking worth it.

My parents weren’t too happy to see me kissing the life out of you on our front lawn, but they were willing to listen to us as I finally came out to them, and I actually said yes to you asking me to prom. The next few weeks were strange, my parents helped me look for a tux for prom and they invited you over for dinner a lot. We spent more time together and had actually gone on real dates instead of hook ups after school. When I met your parents they welcomed me with open arms and your dad calls me his future son-in-law, Keith is a sophomore at this time and thinks that we’re gross even though he’s planning to ask his boyfriend Lance to prom when they become seniors. Your sister is married to her wife, they’re amazing and helped you look for a matching tux with your mom, who enjoys to embarrass you at any given moment with baby photos.

Prom is here and I’m scared, I’m pacing my room with my tux on and a small box in my hand, Allura is sitting on my bed and my mom looks stressed. “Adam, you’re going to be fine! Your makeup looks good so quit worrying if it was too much!” I know Allura is trying to be encouraging but I can’t help but worry, I’m not out at school except to my friends, and my rainbow eyeliner and purple eyeshadow dressed across my tanned eyelids, brightening my light brown eyes to gold, might give me away. The doorbell rings and my anxiety skyrockets, my stepdad is talking to you, mom and Allura leave my room with a ‘good luck’, and I wait for a short bit. I make sure I have everything before I walk downstairs to see you, my heart is roaring in my ears as I reach the stairwell and when you look up to see me you look frozen.

“Hey.” I’m blushing, I know I am.

“You’re gorgeous.”

My parents take so many photos of us and Allura is Snapchatting everything to her friends, we’re wearing matching ties, mine being light purple and yours being dark purple. I don’t remember taking my eyes off of you that night, even when we showed up and people at the dance gave looks of shock, disgust, or happiness, I didn’t even try to move my golden brown eyes off of your grey ones as we dance the night away. When you get called up as prom king my friends and yours are shouting the loudest and they shove me forward so that we kiss on the stage, you place the crown on my head and we have the brightest smiles on our faces.

I thought I would hate prom but I didn’t, at the end of the night we ended up in the bed of your truck, lying on top of blankets and watching stars float above us. It was a spur of the moment, maybe because I felt like I was on a cloud or because I realized how much you meant to me when it suddenly came out, “I love you Takashi.”

I look to you and you have the softest smile on your face as you speak softly, “I love you too, Adam.”

That night still remains the best night of my life, that day to be precise, even the day you proposed to me can’t match to the night that I said I love you to you. So now I’m watching as you play ‘Monsters and Mana’ with our kids in the living room with the biggest smile on your face as Alicia tackles you from the back and Tanaka swinging his small cardboard sword at you while standing on unstable feet.

“Oh no!!! The brave Paladins of Voltron have destroyed me, the all evil Zarkon!” You drop dramatically to the floor as Alicia and Tanaka pap you with their toy weapons.

“Nice job Red Paladin! Now we can save Prince Alloren!” The two ran up to me, I’m simply standing in the kitchen as the two hug my legs happily, I have the biggest smile on my face as I pick both of them up.

“Thank you for saving me brave paladins! Now we can reunite me with my knight back on my home planet!” I walk over to you now resting on the couch, I pile the now sleepy kids on top of your lap and sit down next to you, “I think we all deserve a nice good rest after all this saving the universe stuff, don’t you think?” I run my fingers through Alicia’s dark brown hair before stroking Tanaka’s short, light brown curls on his head, the two blink heavily as they fall asleep on your chest.

I look to you and you’re smiling down at the kids, “I can’t believe that we started out as a secret relationship and now we’re married and have _kids_.” You look to me and have small tears in your eyes, “I love you, Adam Wadekar-Shirogane, _so, so much_.”

I press a soft kiss to your lips, feeling fatigue take over as warmth encompasses me at the sight of our family, “I love you too, Takashi Shirogane, to the edge of the universe and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on social media: Twitter- Tayscript2701  
> Tumblr- Tayscript-2701


End file.
